Dirty Interviews
by kncrowder88
Summary: Caution story may involve some confessions you are not ready for ... I really should have posted this long ago. Back in the day, it was a Wednesday, I had some interesting ideas ...


A.N/Disclaimer: Again don't own CSI, it's characters yada yada yada.

Anyways, another back in the day work of mine, promise it still was a Wednesday. Seriously, I spent my entire time in high school ignoring life and writing what ever entered my head ... sad isn't when you read some of my work the things my muse comes up with. She/he/it has some problems ...

Sara watched as Grissom sat looking at the table. Brass had left the room a couple minutes ago. Walking to the door she went to open it when she heard Catherine's voice. "Hey," Her voice was soft and sympathetic. Turning she looked back through the observation window to see Catherine kneeling in front of Grissom her arms crossing on his legs. "You should talk to Sara."

"Why." He whispered looking down at her.

"Well she saw the body." She smiled lightly. "You can talk about that or why you turned her down."

"He told her." Sara whispered to herself. She watched as Catherine reached up to whip tears away.

"Hey now," She laughed a bit. "Your not home yet."

"Why are you here, Catherine? Shouldn't you be with Lindsey?"

"Yes but I told her I'd invite you over," She sighed. "Grissom the victim wasn't Sara. But the little speech you made got our guy to confess."

"You heard." He sounded nervous. "I … um … I was … um …"

"Remembering everyone you've turned down but mainly Sara. Grissom if your questioning what you said ask yourself this. How do you think of Sara Sidle?"

"What do you mean?" He looked completely confused.

"Well when you think about her how do you see her? Let's do this I want you to tell me how you view each of us."

"Only if you do this also." He smiled. She stood and pulled a chair over.

"First we'll start with Greg. To me he is like the teenage son."

"Same feeling here. To me Nick and Warrick are the two brother competing for attention."

"What do you know the same again. Now for Sara."

She watched as the two were silent. "Come on you have to say something." She thought. Grissom opened his mouth then shut it. Catherine leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"I see Sara," She whispered. There was a pause and Sara quirked and eyebrow. 'What,' she thought. "I see her as the daughter always trying to show mom up. Prove she could be just as good as her and the 'brothers' maybe even better. Always seeking dads affection."

"Wow," Sara says out loud. "That kinda hurts. Makes it seem like ..."

"But even with all that," Grissom whispered. He shuck his head. "Catherine I love Greg, Nicky, and War like sons. I love Sara." At that Sara smiled. "But I'm not sure in which way."

"I had the same problem with Warrick. I came to the conclusion that I don't picture him as the father in the family I see. We each see it differently. How do you see it?"

"I … I'm …" He looked her in the eye. "Thanks Cath."

"Anytime. Now, Linds wishes to see you."

"Don't you want to know what my conclusion is?"

"I already know it," She placed her hand on his. "I knew it since you told me you got my back."

"And you didn't bother to share that information then."

"Gris … Gil me giving you the answers teaches you nothing. You must find them to understand."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"You. When I first started working here you told me that."

"I did. When?"

"It was the very first thing you said to me. You entered DNA just as I said …"

"I wish people would just give me the answers." He smiled. "I guess I didn't remember cuz first thing I normally say is the newbies name."

"So now that you've come to your conclusion … what do you plan to do about it?"

"I can't do anything. To big a chance of loosing jobs."

"Not if you speak with Cavello and the Sheriff first. Gil … stop thinking and act for once. Take a chance. You never know that …" The sentence was cut off with his lips on hers. Sara gasped in shock. Frozen to the spot she watched as the two somehow got out of the chairs and backed Catherine up into the wall.

"Gill …" Catherine said between breathes as Grissom planted kisses down her neck. Tilting her head she moaned in pleasure. His hands were up under her shirt. Hers were wrapped around his neck fingers tangling themselves in his salt and pepper curls. "We … really … oh god …" She moaned as he began to nibble on her neck. "Someone …" She moaned again. His hands traveled down to her buttocks. Lifting her she wrapped her legs around his middle.

"Holy crap." Greg said from behind Sarah making her jump.

"I'm never going in there again." Nick said just as Grissom began thrusting inside Catherine.

"Got that right," Warrick said. Sara just bit her tongue as her heart shattered into pieces.

"Holy crap." Greg repeated as the two senior CSIs made their way onto the table. Sara stormed from the room the others quickly rushing out behind her.

Forty-five minutes later Catherine entered the break room in a change of clothes. She had on jeans, boots, and a white spaghetti strap shirt showing the top of her breasts. Looking up the others saw Grissom, also in a change of clothes, holding a very happy Lindsey. "Hey … um you guys wanna come to breakfast with us?"

A.N Please review. Let me know what you think good or bad.


End file.
